hidden meadows and bells
by ElisabethReads
Summary: this story was originally dolphinherovamp5s but she gave it to me.i suck at summaries so here it goes Edward finds an usual girl in a hidden meadow what will he do when he finds out she is not of our world set in old England
1. Chapter 1

A/n :This story was first written by dolphinherovamp5 but she gave me the plot line im going to try my best to make it good it will be rated m because….. Well you'll see ok so asta la bye bye my darling readers

~Chapter 1~  
Miracle Forest

EPOV

Miracle Forest, that's what they called it. It was said that this forest  
made miracles happen so unrepentantly. I wondered if that was true. If a  
miracle would happen to me like it has for others.

As a prince, I was to marry before I could take the throne and become king.  
For the last week, woman far and wide have came to the palace for me to choose  
from. None of them were what I wanted. I wanted to marry somebody who actually  
affected me. Somebody who made my heart beat faster and my breathing become  
ragged. None of those women were able to have that affect on me. Of course  
some were beautiful, but they weren't who I wanted.

I wanted somebody that was out-of-this-world gorgeous. Somebody that would  
understand me when I was feelings low. Somebody that would listen to me when I  
needed to talk. I just want somebody that I can spend my life with and could  
bear my children.

So, this is why I have come to Miracle Forest. I want a miracle. I need a  
miracle. I begged to find this soul mate of mine.

Now, I'm riding my horse. Her name was Star. She was beautiful for a horse.  
She had a smooth shiny golden coat that glittered in the sun.

As I was saying, I'm riding my horse through forest when I going past this  
row of thin trees and saw a meadow. This made me curious. I stop Star and jump  
off, heading towards the meadow. I entered and I gasped at its uniqueness.  
I've seen so many meadows in my life, but this one wasn't like others. The  
wild flowers were everywhere and the sun was shining down on it perfectly. But  
that wasn't the part. The best part was the exquisite girl sitting in the  
middle of the meadow, dazed.

She had wavy shoulder-length hair and pale skin that seemed to glint from the  
sun. The curves of her body were precise. I could not see her face, but I  
could already guess that I would end up falling under the effect of her eyes.

I started to walk slowly to her. There was no need to scare an angel like  
her. She was more than I could ask for. She must be my miracle. She certainly  
looks like one.

As I was about to touch her shoulder to get her attention, she turned to me  
and I gasped once more.


	2. Chapter 2

An:Hey guys I just want to thank my beta for this and tell you that ill try to update sooner.

Disclaimer I do not by any circumstance own twilight

Hidden meadows and bells chapter 2

-First encounter –

Edward point of view

I gasped at the beauty of the girl in front of me, her dark brown hair framing her perfect face. I let my eyes trail from her plump lips to the pink blush on her cheeks and lastly to her eyes, those beautiful mesmerizing eyes.

I knew she had to be mine and she would be, but first I would have to learn the girl's name.  
"Who are you?" I asked, my eyes trailing down her body. She could have been a noble, because of the clothes she was wearing.

She held a ring on her finger which carried a crest on it.

"I am Isabella, Bella for short, and I am the royal princess from the kingdom of Andros" that would completely explain her outfit.

Her name, Bella fitted her very well.

"And where may that be?" I wondered if she was lost.  
"I don't know, it's on my home planet, Palladium. All I remember is entering the room my parents said was forbidden to me. I do know that this is not my world. Can you please tell me the name of this planet?"

I stared in amazement at this girl yet it sort of fit. She had weird markings on her neck ones that I'm sure her people had as well. Her dress was elegant, it didn't hold the style the world would use; it was tighter and showed most of her chest; heavenly.

No girl in all of England possessed such a heavenly body. Her hair was down in wavy curls, she looked beautiful.

She was wearing a weird necklace with a stone not yet seen by my eyes.

"Will you answer me, please, what planet is this?" She asked me yet again.  
I had forgotten to give her an answer.  
"This planet is called Earth and right now your in England this is my  
kingdom" she gave me a small sad smile.  
"So, this is Earth. I never pictured it like this and the humans look so  
different from what they told us" she knew about Earth. Where could she have learned it?

"I'm guessing this is miracle forest and you must be prince Edward" I hadn't told her this yet, but my clothing and the armor on my horse must have given me away. But how did she know my name?  
"How did you…."

"Because I'm stuck in a bloody book or an alternate universe or something I never thought I would get to Earth I mean my father told me Earth was very far away and he told me that the people, here were animalistic and cruel, he also told me they believed in bloody slavery and they were driven by greed.

He also told me you weren't like us in complexion. I was thought about your country. We keep tabs on your world; your England's prince, Queen Elisabeth Mason is your mother, your father is Edward senior and your younger sister Alice has already been  
married off to Jasper Whitlock; heir to the throne of Italy whom you hope to make great peace with. I read all of this out of a social studies book a couple of days ago, your family sold Alice because of human greed and I don't even want to start on how you look at women in this society " at this point  
tears started making their way slowly down her cheeks

"I want to go home" I heard her murmur I moved to where she was now sitting on the ground of the meadow I loved.

I sat besides her and tried to comfort her.  
"Bella you shouldn't believe all you read, Alice and Jasper are in love, and slavery has been contra banded in most parts of the world.

It's 1885 don't your people teach you that women may be treated as less but that doesn't mean that their ridiculed." she stared at me with a little hope in her eyes

_____

"Edward how do I get home?" she wanted to go home but I can't let her go.  
"I don't know" but I had a vague idea; the witch girl in the village  
near the palace claims to be from a world not like ours called  
Palladium. She wears a crest just like Bella's.

She talks about a room her parents told her never to enter. She possesses a weird power no one on Earth has.

She resembles Bella, they must be related.

She lives with my cousin, her husband, Emmet and they are expecting a child.

I decided to ask Bella about Rosalie, maybe se would know her.

"Bella do you, by any chance happen to know a girl named Rosalie?" her eyes lit up at the sound of Rosalie's name.

"She's my sister, she has been missing for a year now. That's the reason I went into the room. That was the last place I saw her. Is she here?" she was starting to get exited.

"Indeed, she is happy I believe she's quite a handful and painfully  
independent but she's good for Emmet and the kingdom loves her. She's my cousin's wife and she's expecting a child" her eyes widened.  
"She's expecting a child! I spent 12 bloody months looking for her  
in this bloody planet just because she's playing mommy with your  
cousin, she could have contacted the stars and at least tell me she is ok, I mean, look at me" I did I saw what I hadn't noticed before, dark rings under her eyes and a couple of healing scars on her body.

"How many times have I risked my bloody life just to find some hope of finding; her how many nights have I not been awakened by memories of her and midnight quests around the bloody castle?" I wrapped my arms around the screaming girl. She was still  
beautiful even when sounding menacing. I tried to calm her down. "Bella," squeezed her tightly.  
"Take me to her" she ordered I only nodded and led her to my horse.

an:Hey guys did you like it.  
I know I did.  
Did you?  
Yes.


End file.
